Cinq ans
by Apollo16
Summary: Elle n'y croyait pas, elle ne pouvait pas, ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle espérait le revoir.


Elle n'y croyait pas, elle ne pouvait pas. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle espérait le revoir. Elle rêvait sans doute, après tout elle avait fait ce rêve des milliers de fois. S'imaginant dans un magasin, dans la rue, au district et le voir apparaître soudainement sans prévenir, parfois elle lui sautait dans les bras, d'autres fois elle lui criait dessus, même une fois elle le giflait. Mais maintenant qu'il était vraiment là en face d'elle, elle était figée de stupeur, d'appréhension aussi, et si jamais elle s'approchait et qu'il disparaissait. Et s'il avait changé et n'était plus le même homme dont-elle était tombée follement amoureuse il y a des années. Et si c'était elle qui avait trop changé. Peut-être qu'après tout ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Après tous ces signes, ils auraient dû laisser tomber il y a longtemps, mais ils étaient bien trop têtus pour ça. Ils savaient tous les deux ce que signifiait vivre l'enfer, et ils étaient prêt à l'affronter tous les jours si ça signifiait pouvoir être ensemble.

Et les voilà maintenant, à Chicago tous les deux, une simple rue les séparant, une rue qui semblait être un véritable cratère pour eux, mais qu'ils devaient franchir s'ils voulaient avoir une chance. Des années les avaient séparés mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'ils avaient oublié. Oublié toutes ces journée passées à flâner au bord du lac ne se souciant de rien sauf de la personne à leur côté. De toutes ces nuits qui resteront leur plus grand et plus beau secret. Il y avait tous les sourires, tous les rires, toutes les disputes aussi. Il fit le premier pas, c'est toujours lui qui le faisait, après une dispute, après une longue journée, ça avait toujours été lui, ça ne changerait pas. Mais à chaque fois ça suffisait pour qu'elle se lance, c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle posa le pied sur la chaussée et tout comme dans les films, elle commença à marcher lentement, et lui aussi mais à la fin ils se rejoignirent en courant. Et comme dans ses plus beaux rêves elle ne le frappait pas, elle ne lui criait pas dessus, mais elle l'embrassait, un baiser rempli de douleur, de regrets, mais surtout d'amour. Et elle sut à cet instant exact que quoi qu'il arrive ils s'en sortiraient, ils affronteraient tous les obstacles mis en travers de leur chemins et cette fois ils ne feront pas la même erreur ils ne se sépareront pas quand ça deviendra trop difficile, ils se battront de toutes leurs forces, de tout leur amour.

Un drame immense les avait séparé il y a maintenant cinq ans. La mort de leur petits garçons : Elliot, mort quelques heures après sa naissance. Ça avait été insupportable pour les deux parents, cet enfant était tellement désiré, il avait une chambre prête, un prénom, un parrain et une marraine désignés mais le destin leur avait violement enlevé. Le plus difficile fut l'incompréhension face à sa mort, personne ne savait à quoi c'était dû, ça faisait partie des choses qui arrivent. Alors ils avaient commencé à s'éloigner. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait elle revoyait son fils et elle ne pouvait plus le supporter, ils se disputaient tout le temps. Et puis un jour elle ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça et elle est partie. Elle regratta son action quelque jours après mais lorsqu'elle retourna chez eux, elle trouva un mot de sa part disant qu'il s'était réengagé et partait bientôt pour un pays étranger, que c'est la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, la seule chose qui aurait du sens pour lui en ce moment.

Et voilà comment ils se sont retrouvés cinq ans plus tard, chacun d'un côté d'une rue, priant, espérant que celui d'en face ressente la même chose. Et c'était le cas, elle aurait dû s'en douter, il aurait dû aussi. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup trop pour ne pas être ensemble. Mais il y a cinq ans s'aimer ne semblait pas suffisant face à leur douleur et aujourd'hui il semblait que ce soit la seule chose qui compte. Les voitures klaxonnés, les éviter, mais ils s'en fichaient, ils étaient de nouveau dans leur bulle, la même qu'ils avaient créée il y a des années pour se couper du monde, avoir leur instant à eux, et il n'y avait rien de plus magique ou de plus beau que la retrouver maintenant.

Finalement il lui prit la main retourna sur son trottoir et ils rentrèrent ensemble à ce qui fut il y a bien longtemps leur foyer, et là devant cette porte il lui promit qu'ils seraient heureux, avec ou sans un enfant. Elle hocha lentement la tête, parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait.

 **FIN**


End file.
